


Frank The Angry Little Guitarist

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Frank look like an Angry Hobbit these days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank The Angry Little Guitarist

**Author's Note:**

> All errors and inadequacies are mine.

Frank snuggled closer to Jamia as he opened his eyes. Mid-morning sunlight was streaming in the window and highlighting her features. She was always beautiful, but even more so with her face relaxed in sleep and her eyelashes fluttering in dreams. He brushed kisses across her mouth and along her cheek. She wrinkled her nose adorably and murmured, "Your beard tickles."

Rubbing his beard along her neck to make her giggle and squirm away, he said, "The price we all have to pay."

"I don't see why I have to pay the most."

"Because you love me the most."

She opened her eyes and her smile softened. "True." Frank could feel his current ever present rant on the tip of his tongue and he guessed Jamia could see it in his face as well, because she said, "Oh, no! Not while we're still in bed!" She then tickled his sides and he collapsed into giggles.

"Okay, okay, moratorium on rants about only being liked for kissing Gerard and being cute, instead of for the music I make while we are in bed. I promise." Despite his promise to Jamia, Frank could feel his righteous anger boiling under the surface.

Jamia stopped tickling him, and began stroking his sides and belly. "You're gorgeous always."

"Not according to the Internet." Frank couldn't keep the malicious pleasure out of his voice. At first it hadn't been intentional, gaining weight and making the fangirls cry in dismay on the Internet, but once he noticed, Frank did everything he could to warp his old image. He gained weight with abandon, grew the scruffiest beard he could, and made references to how evil the Internet was as a vague reference to how shallow My Chemical Romance fans could be.

It was blissfully freeing. Just as freeing as playing in Leathermouth and letting his anger have free rein.

Jamia said, "You're enjoying this way too much. I shudder to think of what you're going to do next."

Grinning, Frank leaned in for another kiss. Jamia's lips were soft and plush. He whispered, "I hear nose rings are all the rage."

Jamia whispered back, "I think a return of the dreads might be more frightening."

Already imagining the return of the dreads and their reaction, joyfully Frank rolled on top of Jamia with a growl. Frank knew there was a reason he loved Jamia above all others.


End file.
